Massage has been a popular treatment for relaxing strained muscle and restoring vividness of the exhausted human body. There are now available in the market a variety of massage devices for use on different parts of human body. However, there lacks a massage device particularly designed for massaging palms and fingers.
Some of the commercially available massage devices have very complicated structure and are thus expensive in cost, easy to damage and hard to repair and maintain.
It is therefore desirable to provide a massage device which is cheap in cost, simple in structure and particularly suitable to massage palms and fingers.